Seasons
by Vintage Taylor
Summary: He's her husband, she's his roommate. A collection of "seasonal chapters" about Goku's and Chi-Chi's first year of marriage. As the weather changes, so does their understanding about "the thing" and "that feeling". How do you expect two eighteen year olds to act?
1. Summer

**A/N: I have some angry followers I am sure since I have not posted in months :'( I have provided empty promises which I apologize for immensely. I am FINALLY heading towards winter break, and during my summer break I produced so many updates and it will happen again. I am still very in love with ALL my stories, and I can't wait to post the updates!**

 **But to get into the groove of things, I wrote what started as one-shot dedicated to the first year of Goku and Chi-Chi's marriage, but decided to make it into a four part series of all the seasons. It's probably been done too much to the point it's exhausted, but I hope someone out there enjoys my perspective as I celebrate my absolute favorite pairing of the DB franchise!**

 **Enjoy! More updates coming this weekend!**

* * *

 _ **Part I: Summer**_

There was cake frosting still clinging to the upright strands of Goku's hair long after he had ripped the white bow tie off his neck. The matching white pants had become unzipped so he could fill his stomach on leftovers from the after party. The refrigerator light had illuminated his face, and for a minute Chi-Chi had thought an overgrown raccoon had snuck into their kitchen gnawing through the ham like a savage beast.

Chi-Chi thought that wedding nights were suppose to go a bit...differently.

"Goku, what _are_ you doing?"

In response was a muffled reply, a type of language she would need to get use to in order to make this marriage last. The slobbery chunks of meat that escaped his mouth when he spoke had dribbled down his chin and landed on the tiles.

The bride didn't know what to say at this point. In their dark house that Papa had built for a wedding present on Mount Paozu, there was no working A.C. yet she felt colder than ever. The groom had them ditch the party early on the flying Nimbus, and even though their arms were occupied with food that could feed an entire village...

Chi-Chi honestly believed Goku wanted to do the _thing_.

Yes, the _thing._ That very _thing._

But as she watched him wolf down a roast beef that had fallen on the ground during their trip home, Chi-Chi wasn't even sure if Goku even knew what the _thing_ was.

The groom wasn't completely to blame. Chi-Chi herself didn't go through the Flying Nimbus. She was pure as snow. The only difference between her innocent child self and now was that she could fill out that bikini pretty well.

She turned as red as the fruit punch Goku was gulping down.

That's a thought only a hussy would have.

Chi-Chi didn't have any actual friends growing up. When her father had matters to discuss with the neighboring villages, some of the other princesses would come to her palace and they would talk about boys, boys, boys, hairstyles, and boys. The conversations only got more inappropriate as the girls turned into women, and Chi-Chi would remember coming up with any and every excuse in the book to leave the room before she fainted.

The first of the women to get married was from one of the forest villages. She told Chi-Chi and the others about how her sister's best friend's sister's aunt spilled all the juicy details about what's suppose to go down the night following the wedding.

To say the least, Chi-Chi wasn't able to escape that conversation.

Thanks to that princess's words, the girls Chi-Chi grew up with now had husbands with babies nine months right after the wedding took place.

That _thing_ had to happen tonight for the new bride to have that phenomenal lifestyle.

But honestly... how could she do the _thing_ when her husband's busy hands were giving all the love to cake?

Chi-Chi dropped her head in defeat. She didn't even know where to begin. She knew she loved him the moment Goku kicked her in the hoo-hee and told her she didn't have a wiener. There was nothing more she wanted in this life than to marry that little boy on the cloud who saved the world from King Piccolo. But now that it had happened...

The wife rubbed her wrist with her thumb. Was it possible that they had rushed into this?

After releasing a burp that was a little louder than he wanted it to be, Goku closed the emptied fridge's door and made the kitchen completely dark. He wouldn't have even been able to tell Chi-Chi was there if it weren't for significant ki. Either that, or the entire bottle of rose sweat she was wearing. How she was able to extract sweat from the roses, Goku had no clue.

"Boy, that was delicious!" He was beaming, and with his closed eyes and belly rubbing he was completely unaware that his wife was doing the exact opposite. "I'm tired. G'night!"

Goku gave Chi-Chi an awkward pat on the shoulder before navigating his way through a house he'd never been in before. In fact, that whole trip to the fridge was his first five minutes in the place. Before he could place a hand on the knob that belonged to the bathroom, the woman in his new house began wailing her lungs out. Head tilted back and everything.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!"

Stunned, concerned, and a little congested, Goku turned the knob. He grabbed his crying bride's wrist gently and brought her into the bathroom to see her face. The black stuff she used on her eyelashes had run down in black streaks on her face. He ripped some toilet paper off the roll and tried removing it, but only painted her face even more ebony.

Finding it a little funny, he chuckled. Seeing his wife's sad expression turn into a violent glare, he gulped.

"S-Sorry, Chi-Chi. You just remind me of my friend Mr. PoPo."

Her little fists balled up while she shook with her now silent emotions. He had just consumed their entire fridge that was _at least_ suppose to get them through two weeks and now he was cracking jokes!?

"Listen," she sniffed to fight against her tears. "I don't want to stuff my face and I don't want to go to bed. I want to... I want to..."

"You wanna what?" Goku blinked. Was her face turning red because of the hot lights in here? He decided to flip the switch but only received a groan from her end.

Chi-Chi began to hyperventilate at the thought of the two eighteen year olds being alone for the first time in such a dark, cramped space. She blurted the first thing that she could conjure up.

"I WANT TO GO TO THE PARK!"

As if Goku wasn't already confused enough, Chi-Chi ran out of the bathroom in her wedding dress. "Well... Would you like me to come with you?"

His only response was the slamming of a door, but at least it wasn't the front one. She had ran into the room directly in front of the bathroom. Goku abandoned their previously confined space and entered the room his bride disappeared into slowly. He was first greeted with the sight of a large bed, the largest one that he had ever seen.

It seemed to have been made for two.

"Chi-Chi? You in here?"

She immediately emerged from the closet with a pile of clothes, her face reddened underneath the black smears. "I'm going to change and then we will go."

As welcoming as that bed was, Goku would rather prevent his new roommate from crying than knock out. He figured this was as new and different to her like it was for him. Finding the biggest smile he could, Goku grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and ripped the buttons off all the way down. Chi-Chi dropped her clothes to her feet seeing what he was hiding underneath.

Had he somehow worked out _that much_ between the little time of the tournament and their wedding?

"Hello? Earth to Chi-Chi?"

Giving her that big dopey smile, Goku was beginning to look more like an older gentleman completely out of her league than an eighteen year old monkey boy. Chi-Chi, the confident ass kicking princess, felt intimidated by this dumb lug!

"Uh, uh, UH UH! _What the hell do you think you're doing_!?" Chi-Chi screeched when he began to unbutton his white dress pants. Despite all the food and beverages he'd consumed, they were both surprised it stayed so milky.

"I'm changin'!" Goku raised an eyebrow at her bloodless cheeks. She was looking at his over-sized boxers like they were the most horrendous thing she'd ever seen. "Ah, what? Don't tell me that stain is still on them?"

Chi-Chi bent down to pick up her fallen clothes and buried her face in them as Goku pivoted around to search for the mystery stain. She began screaming into the clothes as she ran into the bathroom, quickly locking the door.

 _Oh dear lord! I married a man who wears a single pair of underwear!_

Should _the thing_ even happen? Isn't being unsanitary a hazard?

Deciding to let Chi-Chi talk to her imaginary friend in the bathroom, Goku shrugged and took a curious look into his new bedroom's closet. The corners of his eyes crinkled while the corners of his mouth slid upwards.

Chi-Chi, at least he assumed it had to be his roommate's doing, had either gotten numerous pairs of his orange gi from Master Roshi or made them herself. They were folded and tucked neatly in their own shelf underneath Chi-Chi's colorful dresses. There was another section beneath the fighting clothes labeled "underwear and socks".

Entertained, Goku opened the drawer and his grin grew wider. She had even provided him with different pairs and colors of boxers.

"Wow," he breathed out and removed a navy cloth. "My wristbands are here too!"

It was a bit different from his original wristbands, but it didn't matter. He eventually figured out how to correctly place them on his wrists and then examined the section labeled "People Clothes". He pulled a pair of dark jeans over his old boxers and wondered how Chi-Chi got the measurements so right that the pants fit so perfectly.

Chi-Chi could hear her new husband rummaging through the closet and sighed in relief knowing he wasn't going to be naked anymore. Before leaving the bathroom, she fought with the choice of buttoning her blue sweater or leaving it open. One look down at her cleavage the white tank top underneath provided, she immediately covered herself up.

The park wasn't a place to wear her traditional dress-and-pants combo. Maybe when she was a mother, but right now...

Chi-Chi took a deep breath and buttoned her dark blue pants. It made her feel sick to think about being a mother, because the thing would need to happen before that and...

She wiped the panic sweat off her forehead.

 _No, don't worry about this right now stupid. You are going to the park for some park-time merriment._

The moment she opened the door, a large hand that was attached to a muscular arm was in her face. Goku, wearing the black shirt and pants Chi-Chi had placed in the closet before they officially moved in together, was beaming like a child on Free Candy Day.

"Thanks Chi-Chi! That was real nice of ya!"

The wife blinked at his hand until she realized he wanted a high-five. Giving him what he wanted, Chi-Chi blushed as she brushed past him and cursed under breath. Fall really needed to roll around soon so those arms wouldn't be so exposed.

"Are you ready to go to the park?" Chi-Chi's voice sounded foreign even to her. It was shaky, weak, and nothing like the tough gal she was. Her nervous smile crashed into an exhaustive expression. What would those girls she grew up with think? Going to a park to play on her wedding night?

Goku scurried past her like a rodent on steroids in order to open the door first. He looked at the top of Chi-Chi's head as she passed by. Her bangs had been recently trimmed so they remained along the line of her thin eyebrows, and her thick pony tail had curled up at the end.

"Just like Oolong's tail!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Goku winked (missing his bride's blushing face) and whistled, "NIIIIMBUS!"

As soon as their fluffy yellow companion arrived, Chi-Chi rubbed the back of her neck wondering if she'd still be able to sit on the cloud in the future. How could one remain pure when...when...

"Gosh, Cheech. You sure are moving slow today! C'mon!"

 _Cheech?_

The young lady sighed loudly and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. She climbed onto the cloud and immediately wrapped her arms around Goku's torso. She could feel his abs through his shirt and burrowed her nose into the back of his neck. Nimbus was already moving through the sky before any words were spoken.

"What park are you taking us to?"

"I don't really know! I'll just have Nimbus drop us down when I see one!"

Chi-Chi shrugged. She didn't have a problem with that. Anywhere but alone in that house tonight with him was fine. Unknowingly, she began massaging his torso with her thumbs.

Goku could feel his face turning warm and couldn't blame the hot air touching their faces. It scared him that this tiny teen made his chest and body feel funny. He straightened up when her fingers pressed deeper into his stomach muscles.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop that!"

Chi-Chi removed her face from his back and blinked at his spiked up mess of a hair. "Stop what?"

The new husband grumbled something under his breath, too embarrassed and too confused as to what to tell her. "Nothing. I'm going to have Nimbus bring us down there."

Feeling suddenly insecure about her actions from his frustrated voice, Chi-Chi frowned and moved her hands to his shoulders. At least this way, whatever caused his mood to change might ease up and she won't fall off the floating cloud.

Their trusted companion Nimbus hadn't failed them. The park was simple, but enough and most of all private. This time of night, even for a summer's night, had brought about no soul except for the newlyweds. Goku waved goodbye to the yellow cloud and offered Chi-Chi his hand.

"Do you want me to push you on the swing or something?"

He secretly wanted to swing himself, but there was only one available and he already had a bad feeling he had hurt Chi-Chi's feelings. He sighed happily when she accepted his offer with a small smile and blush.

"I would love that, Goku."

In one swift and surprising gesture, Goku sweeped Chi-Chi off her feet and placed her on the swing. Instead of the traditional push swinging, Goku grabbed the chains in front of her and began rocking her slowly. He had to be as gentle as possible with this young bride and not send her to Other World.

"Hey... Can I ask you something?"

Chi-Chi was caught off guard by his now timid voice. He wasn't the muscle-bound beef cake she was frightened of. He was the innocent monkey boy again.

"Of course, anything."

"Uhhhhhm, well..." Goku looked down at his navy boots and scuffled the wood chips below. Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, and even Oolong couldn't quite help him put together the pieces of this whole marriage thing, and there was one part that had been causing his head to ache. "What does roasting the broomstick mean?"

"What?"

"Oh darn, that must not be it!" Goku held onto the chains on the swings tightly and momentarily stopped pushing the lovely lady while he tried to remember _that thing_ Yamcha said. "A bit of the ole' in and out?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Honey, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

 _Honey?_ Goku smiled. He recalled Dr. Brief saying that to Bulma's mom when he was younger. It was the first time Chi-Chi had called him anything but his name. Unless you count _jerk_ from the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Ah, forget it!" Goku gave her the type of wink that gave her the type of smile that gave Goku that type of heartache. He furrowed his brows together as if that would fight off the funny feeling. "I'm gonna push you now."

The way he said it made Chi-Chi feel like this push was going to end her life. She gripped onto the chains to tightly her hands turned white. He pulled her close to him as he walked backward. Their eyes connected heavily for a brief moment before they grew flush and looked away awkwardly at the same time. The pulling back of his elbows brought them even closer together, and they sweated while avoiding eye contact. When he released her, she went swinging backwards.

The World Martial Arts champion cracked up hearing her screamed, and gave her a thumbs up when she came back to him. Her worrisome expression disappeared once she began to get the hang of swinging at such an intense speed.

"Look at you! You're flying!"

Chi-Chi giggled, suddenly feeling lighter than air. She was having the time of her life with her new husband until she noticed her husband's eyes went a little below her neck every time she came back to him. Turning the reddest she had been in awhile, she looked down to see some of the buttons on her sweater had come undone. She released her grip on the chains and tried to cover herself up as quickly as she could.

One moment, Chi-Chi and the swing had greeted Goku before they went backward. When the swing came back, there was no Chi-Chi. Goku's grin was lost as he began to panic.

Had the momentum increased and she went into the stratosphere!?

"CHI-CHI!?" he'd never said anyone's name with this much desperation. "CHI-CHI!?"

The teen was married for five hours before he had become a widow. He began digging through the wood chips, searching the jungle gym while calling out for her. It wasn't until he had to take a deep breath that he heard a muffled sound coming from the grassy section behind the swing.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku's happiness overwhelmed him to that point that he appeared by her side in a millisecond. The poor bride was laying in the dried up grass, her bangs engrossed with twigs and ants. The husband laid beside her, brushing the hair out of her face. "What happened... honey?"

 _Honey?_ Chi-Chi rubbed her head, wondering if she had heard that right. What was she suppose to say to that goofy, loving face of his? That she didn't want her husband staring at her Smothers Brothers so she fell off the swing?

"Uhm... My hands slipped."

Goku chuckled in relief that it wasn't his wrongdoing. He stood up and offered his wife his hand, who was about to take it before she began laughing hysterically. She had managed to stand up at her own at this point, but was doubled-over with her uncontrollable laughter.

The messy haired hero began to wonder if that fall had made her insane.

"Uh, Cheech? What's so funny?"

She wiped a tear from her eye as she brought herself up right. Her body occasionally shook with giggles as she tried getting the words out. "Why do you have my underwear wrapped around your wrists?"


	2. Fall

**A/N: I have been gone for so long because I GRADUATED FROM COLLEGE! It took so long but I now have my associate's in elementary education. Two more years until I'm officially done, but I am on summer break right now and taking these days to finally write. I have to admit, I did have writer's block/ lack of motivation for quite some time, but I have received so many PMs from people wondering where I was and I just knew I had to continue to finish what I started.**

 **Many, many, many updates to come. Also, meeting Sean freaking Schemmel probably helped my motivation as well. He is as amazing as you'd think he is. I have a picture on my tumblr I took with him at Comic Con if you're interested! For now, though, I'm sure you're here to read.**

 **ALSO - I am still following this in a seasonal-chronological order! I know it is summer basically and hot as hell but this is FALL for this chapter so hopefully I do a good enough job that it feels like it wherever you're reading this from!**

 **ENJOY GOCHI FANS! It's good to be back.**

* * *

 _ **Part II: Fall**_

From the inside of her shared home, Chi-Chi observed a red leaf dropping from her favorite tree that eventually pressed itself against her cold window as if to greet her personally. Her cheeks turned the same crimson color as the leaf when it appeared to begin thrusting against the glass, bringing flashbacks of last night.

They've done _the thing_. A couple of times over the few months they've been married. Maybe a lot more than a couple of times.

"Stop it!" She hissed at the leaf humping her window. "Don't judge me! I'm married!"

It occurred to her at that moment the only person she could talk to about _the thing_ was this lonely leaf. She had no friends of her own; Bulma was too loud and Launch was too sneezy. Surely, her dad would faint or possibly die on the spot from a heart attack.

It was just this little leaf penetrating her window.

"Look, you better not tell any of your little friends, but I am starting to believe he isn't human!" Chi-Chi was squatting so her crazed eyes were level with her current companion. "I feel like I'm gonna die every single time!"

As if disgusted by what it had just heard, the leaf continued its journey through Mount Paozu. The teenage wife sighed and closed the burgundy curtains to help her forget cold weather was coming. For it being the end of September, the chilled winds have already picked up and that meant weeks until the inevitable snowfall that Goku warned her about.

She honestly wasn't sure how she'd handle it.

The thing about living on Fire Mountain, was, fire. Heat. Everywhere.

Her wood stove was going to be her source of warmth in her new home, as well as...

Chi-Chi buried her face in her hands, giggling at the fact she imagined her bedroom. She wore a coy smile when she turned her back to the window, scanning the living room for any trash she needed to throw away or decorative pillows that needed straightening. Her husband was out doing his version of fishing, hoping to find a big one that would last for days.

For someone whose diet was strictly fish and rice since childhood, Chi-Chi was surprised he still enjoyed it so much. Just the thought of having fish again made her want to...

 _Knock, knock!_

Chi-Chi held one hand against her chest until she was sure the nauseous feeling in her stomach disappeared. She took in two deep breaths but was interrupted before her third when the loud knocking continued.

"Goku, what-"

The wife stared blankly at the back of the mailman, who always took off before she could even see his face. His heavy boots crunched the leaves angrily, as if he couldn't stand traveling the bumpy dirt roads of Mount Paozu in his tiny vehicle. Chi-Chi waved at his unknowing back anyway, and took one step forward to begin heading to the mailbox. She was stopped by a carefully tapped brown box.

She blinked before bending down to pick it up. Her ruby lips turned upward into an excited grin as she read the sender's information. A package specifically for Son Chi-Chi from Bulma Brief!

 _Any_ gift from the rich Bulma had to be exquisite!

She slammed the door excitedly behind her and leaned against it as she tore into the package. She was thankful she hadn't cut her nails yet, as they were the perfect tape openers. Her jaw dropped as a lacy hot pink corset dropped to her feet. Chi-Chi was turning as red as she had earlier when picked it up and saw the note that was clothes-pinned to the price tag.

Bulma was never the one to hide how much she spent on a gift.

"Ah geez..."

And she was never the one to be subtle.

 _Hi, Chi-Chi! A late wedding present is better than no wedding present. Give your new husband a night he won't forget! ;)_

"She even drew a winking face..."

The modest teen was mortified. Did the whole world know that Goku and her had done _the thing_? Or was this just assumed for the newlyweds? Chi-Chi shook her head as she held the corset at eye level. She swore the sparkly things on it were real diamonds after looking at how much Bulma spent on her. The wife pouted a little, realizing that she should be thankful for Bulma sending her something so beautiful.

Even though it was a little on the... wild side.

What Bulma didn't know (well, Chi-Chi prayed she didn't know _anything_ about _anything_ ) was that Goku still hadn't seen Chi-Chi's body. All she did was wear an old woman's nightgown and pull down his former wristbands to her ankles and the Bedroom Rodeo occurred.

After the eighteen year old had thrown away the remains of Bulma's box, she sat down at the kitchen table and tapped her long finger nails against it. Goku sure was taking a long time...

Chi-Chi knew that he'd be okay. He fought an overgrown green man at the World's Martial Arts Tournament and survived. Anyone who could withstand that would definitely survive an afternoon of fishing.

Her eyes turned away from the bowl of rotting fruit and focused on the pink material relaxing over the chair across from her. She bit her lip nervously and began tapping her feet instead of her fingers.

What would Goku do if he came home from a long day of fishing and saw her wearing something so sensual? Would he be scared? Thrilled? Hungry? All of the above? The corset left very little to the imagination but Chi-Chi was still trying to figure out her husband's mindset...

She glanced down at the gold band on her finger. She _was_ a married woman, after all...

* * *

The moment Goku stood in the creek, images of Grandpa Gohan teaching him how to catch a fish replayed in his mind as he felt through the water with his hands.

 _"Alright now, Goku. The best time to reach for them is when they are getting close to your feet! That way by the time you're bending down, they'll already be exactly where your hands are and you just have to pull them up!" The former martial artist proved to his grandson that his word was good. Right as the old man returned upright, he was holding a medium sized yet delicious purple fish._

 _"Wow, Grandpa! You look just like the bears we saw the other day!" The chubby messy haired child laughed and did his best to copy Gohan. When he lifted a fish ten times the size of the one his grandpa was holding, the old man fell backwards into the water. His shock outweighed the pain he was feeling on his bottom._

 _"My goodness, Goku! You surprise me every day!"_

Goku opened his eyes and smiled. The creek really hadn't changed that much since that day _._ With very few inhabitants on Mount Paozu, the water was never tainted by human touch.

The strong man would usually attack the water and the fish inside it like a ruthless killer.

This afternoon, however, he was very calm and slow. He was taking his time and enjoying how the water was beginning to turn cold. This was a sign that snow would be here soon, and there was nothing better than training in the snow!

Except...

"Whoa! That's a big mama!" Goku rubbed his hands greedily, suddenly feeling hungry. There was a giant bass heading down the creek and the teen wasn't going to let it escape.

"I knew I'd find you here!"

Right before Goku could dive in and swim after his uncooked lunch, he looked over to see a short bald teen wearing a bright yellow shirt and hat to match and a scarred faced wolf-man standing right next to him. They looked drained, as if they'd been lost and wondering in the woods for hours.

Giving them his trademark grin and a big wave, Goku shouted out to them. "Krillin! Yamcha! Long time, no see!"

"How's the old ball and chain!" Yamcha laughed, but then covered his face in embarrassment when he saw Goku looking down his underwear.

"It's still there!"

"Glad to hear it," Yamcha muttered and then found his smile again when Goku approached land. "So, uh, have you and Chi Chi done what I told you husbands and wives do yet? Huh? Huh?"

Goku shook his body like a wet dog, allowing the droplets to soak Krillin. The short man punched his best friend's arm playfully and then smirked. "You don't have the ignore the question, there's no skirts around here!"

The messy haired hero had to think real hard before opening his mouth. Yamcha and Krillin told him a lot of things about marriage but Chi-Chi also told him to stay quiet about what happens during said marriage or else he wouldn't experience the horizontal mambo anymore.

"What brings you guys all the way out here?! You look like you've been lost for days..." Goku side-eyed Krillin's outfit and chuckled. "Well... I suppose Krillin would've been easy to spot for a search party looking like the sun and everything."

Krillin playfully shoved Goku back towards the water, knowing that his friend was changing the subject but decided it was better not to know about what goes down in that house of his.

"It's been months since we last saw you, man! Had to make sure the wife didn't kill your knuckle headed self yet."

"She makes me really tired sometimes, but I don't think she'd ever kill me."

Raised eyebrows were exchanged between the two friends before Yamcha cleared his throat. "And, uh, what exactly do you mean by that?"

Goku's eyes lit up thinking about all the foods Chi-Chi has made him over the last few months. Buffet style eating like that could make any man fall into a coma. But still... Chi-Chi told him not to tell anyone anything. His dark eyes quickly transferred to a vehicle parked behind a bush. There was a large C on it.

"Is Bulma here too?"

"Huh? Oh, no!" Yamcha beamed and dug the keys out of the pocket to make the dark blue piece of work beep. "She made it for me! Can you believe it!?"

"There's just one problem," Krillin glared at the baseball player. "We ran out of gas and had to push it through most of the forest. Do you have a phone at home we could use to call Bulma?"

Goku rubbed his chin for a moment, trying to remember if there was one. "Hm.. maybe. You'll have to check. It's a shame you guys fall right through Nimbus."

Reddening, Krillin punched Goku yet again. "Well it'd be nice if you taught us how to fly like you did against Piccolo!"

"Yeah, seriously!" Yamcha, now remembering, gave him a shove this time. "When exactly were you planning on telling us you learned how to fly?!"

Goku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. He picked up the technique while training with Kami over the years on the lookout but never found any use for it when he had the Nimbus. "Alright, alright! Don't bite my head off I'll teach ya! I've just been a little busy with my bride!"

The other men blinked, realizing how strange that word sounded coming from Goku. Yamcha cleared his throat for what felt like the second time.

"Well. It doesn't have to be right now. What's more important is calling Bulma."

The new husband gave his old friends a thumbs up. "No problem! But first, you guys have to help me catch a fish! I don't think I'd be allowed inside the house without one!"

"What!?" Krillin exaggeratedly pointed to the brown and crimson leaves above his shoulder and then pointed sharply at the young hero who had already began heading towards the creek. "That water is freezing cold this time of year! I can't even believe you were in it earlier!"

Goku shrugged his massive shoulders and dived in despite Krillin's protests. He blew the crystal clear water out of his mouth like a whale and started to float on his back. He was grinning up at the clouds, knowing exactly what would get those two in here with him.

"Gosh, I didn't know I was friends with two wimps. You guys can help me save the world but are too afraid of water that's a _little_ cold."

Yamcha's eye twitched when Goku used the arm that wasn't being used to rest his head to do a finger pinching motion on the word "little" and began taking his shoes off.

"If these weren't so expensive," the player held it up high and shook it. "I would throw it right at your cocky head! Move aside!"

Goku laughed when a now underwear-clad Yamcha did a cannonball. When he came back to the surface, he was nearly blue and holding himself for warmth. He spoke with chattering teeth. "Y-Your t-turn, K-Krillin!"

With all the crap he'd gotten from Yamcha over the summer when he failed to get a girl, Krillin didn't want to deal with something else to get teased about. The former monk began to strip down, receiving whistles and cat calls from his friends in the water.

"Real appropriate, guys!"

The short teen dipped a toe in and had to fight a squeal. How the hell was Goku not an ice cube like Yamcha!? One day he'd prove his theory that his best friend wasn't a human. He looked up from his freezing toe to see that only Yamcha was looking back at him.

"Wait a min- OH CRAP!"

A large hand popped out of the water and grabbed Krillin by the ankle, dragging him under. When he was set free, Krillin was screaming at the top of his lungs due to the temperature.

"GOOOOKUUUUU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"The legendary sea monster of Paozu strikes again!" Goku laughed, and began swimming as fast as he could down the stream with Yamcha laughing and following behind him. As momentarily pissed as Krillin was, his facade dropped when he couldn't fight his smile any longer. Seeing his nearly naked buds having just as fun as they did when they were younger showed him that Goku getting married hadn't changed anything at all like he feared.

"It's a good thing you guys got a head start!" The monk called out to the disappearing duo and then took off down the stream after them.

* * *

To wear the corset or to wear nothing at all...

The teenage wife couldn't believe those were the possibilities she was contemplating.

Goku used to see her in that bikini she wore as a child, but she couldn't really fill it out like she did now. She was positive that he didn't find anything intriguing about it at their young age, anyway.

It was all different now. They were adults. They were married. They dipped the crane in the oil well.

And yet her husband still hadn't seen her naked.

Chi-Chi held the corset over her frontal area in front of the full length mirror and sighed. She moved it aside, put it back, moved it aside, and put it back. Her father would make her cover her eyes if a naughty scene happened in a movie they'd watch together, but through her fingers she could still see that the couple who were about to clean the cobwebs with the womb broom were in the buff.

It had to happen at some point.

"CHI-CHI! I'M HOME!"

The wife looked at her all-baring self in the mirror while dropping Bulma's gift to the floor. Though her heart was racing, she lifted one eyebrow to try and look like some sort of vixen in the movies before finding the bravery to leave the bedroom.

 _Alright, ol girl. You got this._

"Oh, honey?" Her own sultry voice shocked her. She was suddenly regaining confidence. This was _her_ house, and that big beautiful man who had just walked in was _her_ husband. She began strutting down the hall, knowing full well that Goku was going to be in the kitchen. She took a deep breath and rested her hand on the wall's corner before swiveling forward, ready to honor Bulma's note.

"Holy crap..."

The first thing Chi-Chi saw was her phone falling out of Yamcha's hand and bungy jumping to the floor. It hung inches above the dirt he left on her tiles and Bulma's voice could be heard from the other end. Krillin turned bright red before closing his eyes, and for extra precaution, covered his eyes with his hands. He was sitting right next to Goku, who was beaming from ear to ear and pointing at the fish that took up the entire table top.

"Hey, Cheech! It's a big one, huh?"

The mortified wife let out the most ear piercing scream Goku had ever heard, causing him to lose his smile as the wife ran her naked butt to the bathroom. Her straight black hair still wasn't long enough to cover it. Chi-Chi locked the bathroom door behind her and fell to the floor, crying in embarrassment of two men she hardly knew seeing what only her husband should.

And her husband didn't even seem impressed.

"Chi-Chi? What's wrong- Whoa!"

She snatched his arm and shut him in with her quicker than he grabbed Krillin at the creek. He tried opening his mouth to speak again but she began pounding his chest with small fists of fury. Tears were still running down her face and the poor guy couldn't tell if she was angry or sad or hungry. He decided to keep his fool mouth shut until she was done.

"How could you!? HOW COULD YOU LET THEM SEE MY BODY LIKE THAT!?"

Goku cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy while his wife continued to bang his chest like a bongo. He had noticed she wasn't wearing any clothing, but he couldn't understand why she was so upset. He noticed that Chi-Chi stopped fighting him as he began to trace the sides of her starting from underneath the armpit to her hip bones. He smiled sweetly when their eyes met.

"Hey, this feels nice!"

Chi-Chi tried her hardest to keep her glare but it was failing. She groaned in annoyance of his stupid charm and stupid face before resting her cheek against the chest she was abusing.

"I guess I shouldn't blame you... It was my choice. But you should've let me know you had company!"

Goku shrugged, still playing with Chi-Chi's skin. He loved how soft it was. He was so use to feeling the material of her clothes. He noticed that wherever he touched, her skin got bumpy like his did when he got cold. "Yamcha just wanted to use the phone, I think he's done already! I hope he didn't break it wen he dropped it. Why are you cold? Did you go in the water?"

Chi-Chi's pink cheeks were turning rosier. "Just because you're giving me the chills doesn't mean I'm cold..." She batted her eyelashes, expecting him to be looking right at her but both his hands were suddenly and directly on her Little Rascals.

"Ohhh! Now I understand why your shirts get so bumpy!"

"Oh good lord..."

"Heyyyyy, uhhhh... Guys?" Yamcha's voice was coming from behind Goku, blocked by the bathroom door. "Bulma kinda made me feel like an idiot and told me to go get gas and put it in the car. Where's the nearest gas station?"

As much as Chi-Chi didn't want to talk to the man who had just seen her goodies, the wife knew Goku wouldn't be able to answer. He hadn't gotten to know the neighbors like she did. "If you follow the dirt path to the right for a couple of miles, there's an older couple who sell some for the people who get lost up here."

"Oh, uh, thanks tit- CHI-CHI! Thanks!"

Goku was still exploring her body, looking as excited as a kid at the candy store. "Do you want Goku to go with you?" She didn't really want him to leave, but she didn't want Krillin and Yamcha to feel awkward about their encounter.

"Uh, no! We got it! We'll just stop by real fast to say bye on the way back!"

Chi-Chi was caught by surprise when Goku wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. She managed to gasp out, "Alright! Sounds good!" She wanted until she heard the front door shut before she started giggling. Her husband was being very handsy. So handsy in fact that his hands began to travel up her back until they ended up holding her face.

"You're kinda cute!"

She couldn't help but allow her blush to grow wider and hotter with that comment. She was beginning to see that her husband wasn't too much of a romantic, so she took whatever she could get. Remembering that she needed air, she took a deep breath and -

 _Fish!?_

"MOVE!"

She shoved Goku to the side like he was nothing and was able to get to the toilet in time. What she was trying to hold in earlier was now below her, and she shook while holding onto the seat. Not so happy now, her husband got down to her level and began rubbing her bare back.

"Are you okay!?"

"Your hands smell like fish," she mumbled but didn't dare look up from the water. "I think we've had it so much it's starting to make me sick."

Goku's frown deepened. Fishing was the only hunting he felt happy doing. What else was there, dinosaur? "You want dinosaur meat?"

When she started throwing up again, Goku made a face and took that as a no.

"What about-"

"Can we please talk about something else besides food!?"

"Uh sure..." Goku rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and did his best to think of a topic that wouldn't make her sick. His grandpa popped up in his thoughts again thanks to the idea of fishing and he found his grin once more. "When I was out fi-.. swimming, I remembered Grandpa."

Chi-Chi looked at him through her peripherals before wiping her mouth with some toilet paper. She discarded it in the bowl before flushing it and then turned herself slowly towards her husband. "You haven't really told me much about him... Everything I know I found out from Daddy. What was he like?"

Her orange clad honey allowed her to fall back into his chest. As she sat her naked butt on the cold floor, she was glad that she cleaned it earlier that morning. She smiled and forgot about her nausea as she felt his strong voice rumble along her neck.

"He was really patient. He had a good heart and was always nice. Smart. Strong. Man, he was so strong! He always kicked my butt during our training sessions!" Goku laughed. "I remember travelers would always stop by to test his strength and then he'd make them soup. He was always willing to help anyone that needed it and I never heard him complain."

Chi-Chi smiled sadly and rubbed his big arms that she placed across the front of her. She never heard him talk this much about another person. He was starting to sound hurt, and she wondered if she missed him. "If you don't mind me asking... How did he pass?"

Goku was quiet, and his wife was worried she'd asked the wrong question. He felt her relax in his arms when he began speaking. "Well, he always told me never to go outside during a full moon because of a monster that used to hang around here. One night, Grandpa and me were out training but we forgot it was a night of a full moon. I couldn't remember much, but when I woke up I found him and..."

Chi-Chi squeezed his biceps, not wanting him to say anything else. She never knew the poor thing was the one to find his grandpa dead. She remembered her dad telling her something about a monster even Gohan couldn't defeat but she never believed it. She believed her dad didn't either until Gohan was attacked.

There was never a sighting reported in Mount Paozu ever again.

"I'm going to put some clothes on and we can wait outside for your friends."

"NO!" Goku grabbed her wrist when she was standing up. "Just stay like that!"

She was flattered that he loved her like this so much, but now she was fully aware her husband didn't understand. This was a man who would swim naked in front of any audience. She stifled a laugh in when she looked down at his pouting face.

"We already covered that marriage isn't a food, but it also means that nobody but you is allowed to see this, alright?"

Goku jumped up to join her, nodding. "As long as I get to see it that's fine by me! I like your shirt bumpers!"

* * *

A cool breeze always picked up in the evening lately, and Chi-Chi was prepared. She had a blanket wrapped around her fully clothed body and watched as the old man down the road helped Yamcha put gas in the car, believing that the baseball player had no clue had to do so. Goku and Krillin were talking about something in hushed whispers not too far away, and the old man's wife was close to Chi-Chi and smiling mysteriously up at her.

Feeling awkward, Chi-Chi half smiled back. "Do you want some tea or hot chocolate or anything, ma'am?"

 _Ma'am. My age is definitely showing._

The old woman's strange smile grew. "No thank you, dear. But some tea would be good for your nausea."

"What... How do you know about that?" Chi-Chi was starting to get a little creeped out. She already kind of looked like a witch, a good one not a wicked one. But still. If anything, at least the teenage wife towered over and could roundhouse her if she tried any spells.

The old woman gave Chi-Chi one more sly look before turning her gaze to her husband who was finishing up the car job. "Ah, I didn't, but now I do. You see... I have a special power."

 _Alright, officially scared._

Chi-Chi inched a way, wondering if her husband could tell how uncomfortable she was. Nope. He was too busy punching Krillin's shoulder and receiving punches back.

"And... what power is that?"

"I can tell when a woman is with child. You're absolutely glowing."

Chi-Chi dropped the blanket that was protecting her from the cold, and watched wordlessly as the old woman blinked and got into the car with her husband. They took off within seconds and Yamcha was already saying his goodbyes.

"Uh, h-hey..." The long haired fighter was blushing and trying not to look at Chi-Chi's chest as he held out a hand to her. She quickly shook his outward hand and ran back into the house, leaving Yamcha to scratch his head. "Okay then... Hey, Goku?"

The hero walked over to him and gave him a huge pat on the back; their own personal way of saying goodbye. "What's up?"

Yamcha made sure Chi-Chi was definitely inside the house before both and Krillin nodded in unison. They stood in front of Goku in a united front with scowls on their faces while the young husband blinked at their hostile expressions.

"We say this as your friends, alright?"

"Uh huh...?"

Krillin cleared his throat before both him and Yamcha placed a hand on their friend's shoulder, only Krillin had to stretch up a little higher. Then the monk closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he was looking at Goku as seriously as he could.

"You are one lucky bastard. Congratulations."

"Thanks! Well, I'm going to go eat now! See you guys soon!"

Yamcha and Krillin stood in silence watching their best friend run into the house for what surely would be the best tasting meal in the world, cooked by his beautiful and hot young wife who walked around the house naked as a jaybird.

"It's not fair, is it, Yamcha?"

"No, little buddy. No it is not."

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully not too smutty? That was a bit too much even for me man... ;) Hope you enjoyed! Two more chapters for two more seasons and it will be complete! In the meantime check out my other stories while they'll be updated over the next few weeks!**

 **By the way, can baby Saiyans with a tail become Great Apes? Or do they need to be a little older? Too lazy to research, thnx in advance.**


	3. Winter

Part III: Winter

Goku's glare was so sharp that lasers could have been coming out of his eyes. There was a troubling smudge on the kitchen tiles that the mop could not scrub away, a smudge so stubborn that not even a man with super-human strength using said mop could scrub it away!

"Well, I guess this could be my workout for the day..."

The messy haired hero's biceps went into maximum overdrive and became a blur as he did his best to get the kitchen as clean as possible, just the way Chi-Chi had asked for. As her stomach got bigger, so did her anger. She wasn't the sweet girl who liked to the thing anymore. Instead, she was replaced by a woman who ate, cried, and yelled for no reason.

All because of that teeny tiny human growing inside of her.

Goku furrowed his dark brows while continuing to attack the smudge. If the baby was causing all of this before it even came out, what would it be like once it arrived?

The young husband wiped a tiny bead of sweat away from his forehead while holding the mop in the other hand. The smudge had finally disappeared, but his worries still lingered.

If he knew roasting the broomstick would lead to a bun in the oven, he would have never done it at all!

...Especially since what it was doing to his wife.

Goku looked at all of the wet shiny tiles surrounding him, realizing that he had backed himself into a corner. Not wanting to have to do this all over again, he dropped down cross legged onto the small dry area beneath him. He threw his head back against the wall and sighed loudly.

For the last five months, Goku had been doing his best to do half of the housework instead of none of it at all on behalf of his pregnant wife. He hadn't seen or talked to his friends since that day back in September. He hadn't had a good spar or done any of the stuff he loved to do.

The poor soul closed his eyes tightly while remembering Chi-Chi's latest command.

"Make this floor spotless while I get the groceries since you always get the wrong food!"

How could any food be wrong!?

It just didn't make any sense, none at all! Nothing she said these days made sense! He just did what she asked of him. He always did. He wanted to see her smile again.

Goku still had that same feeling in his stomach and chest and just about every place in his entire body for her, but it was so unclear if she felt the same anymore...

His eyes didn't want to open back up once his body reminded him of how exhausted he was. Yawning loudly while curling up into a ball on a couple of still-dirty tiles, Goku decided to finally give in.

"A few minutes won't hurt..."

* * *

"You better get yourself on home, dear. There was a blizzard warning announced on the radio."

Chi-Chi's lips had become so reddened and chapped from the cold weather that she couldn't respond to the elderly store owner before he went back inside to flip the 'open' sign to 'closed'. Her thick pink coat and multiple layers underneath were not strong enough to warm her body against the cold February wind. The groceries she had just purchased would have spoiled from all these hours of waiting if it were summer.

She contemplated going back inside the shop to call the house for the twentieth time, but the old man had already locked the door. She could hear his car revving up from somewhere behind the building.

"How could he have just left me here?"

Not sure if it were her emotions toying with her once again or if she was truly heartbroken, the pregnant young wife used her white glove to wipe away a tear before it could freeze against her pale skin.

Goku was suppose to pick her up on the Flying Nimbus hours ago. They were suppose to be eating dinner next to a warm fire. They were...

They were suppose to being a lot of things.

At least that's how they used to be...

Ever since she had announced and explained her pregnancy to her husband, their marriage changed drastically. He didn't enjoy spending time with her. He stopped wanting to talk as much. His usually cheerful expression had been replaced by one of annoyance.

Did he hate her?

She self consciously placed two almost frozen hands on her growing belly.

Did he hate the baby?

Chi-Chi sniffled from both her despair and the cold while looking up at the sky that was beginning to lose its brightness. Running out of options, she used her toned arms to lift up the groceries and held them against her chest tightly. Her long trek back to the cottage on Mount Paozo had begun the moment her pink boots descended into the snow.

The very, very deep snow.

Chi-Chi took one last look up at the sky, hoping to see her husband but knowing he had most likely forgotten about her. Confirming her belief, she continued her struggle through the snow knowing that much more was soon to come. Had her ear muffs not been so thick, she would have heard the voice the footsteps stalking closely behind her.

* * *

"OH CRAP!"

An orange blur had bolted out of a familiar cottage with a look of sheer terror on his face. The ferocious winds had caused the chimes to ring wildly, awakening Goku from his deep sleep. The sun was fading away, signaling that he was very, very, very, very late.

"NIIIIIIIIMBUUUUUUUS!"

The anxious husband hopped onto his faithful cloud, and put all of his trust in it to fly him to Chi-Chi as quickly as possible. What kind of hell was he going to get from her for this?

He slapped himself on the forehead.

"Why am I even thinking like that when there's a chance she turned into a popsicle!?"

Not only would he lose his wife, but his child as well. The family he had just barely began would already be ending. His eyes took on a mixture of determination and self-anger when he shook his head.

There was no chance he'd allow that to happen.

"Faster, Nimbus! We don't have much time!"

The cloud did as it was commanded. Goku's thick black hair whipped his face while the winds caused his eyes to water. Despite the obstacles of Mother Nature, the significant ki of his young wife was sensed at the exact location he promised he'd pick her up at. The husband opened his mouth to shout out his wife's name, but closed it slowly.

And blinked once.

Then twice.

And then a third time.

The corners of his mouth slid upwards as he took in the sight of Chi-Chi looking like a little cute pink bundle with cheeks to match. Her big stomach was covered by the brown paper bags of goodies. The way she sunk into the snow with each step made her appear even smaller than she was.

Goku contemplated swooping in to save her, but shrugged his shoulders. Where was the fun in that? He offered a quick salute to Nimbus before jumping off the yellow cloud. He tried to land as silently as he could into the snow covered ground and followed behind his wife, interested to see if the fighting spirit from her childhood still lingered somewhere inside...

* * *

"Knowing him, he probably mopped himself into a corner and fell asleep..."

Nimbus had to have traveled at a speed faster than Chi-Chi could comprehend. The cloud that was their form of transportation got them everywhere so quickly that she had assumed the distance between the market and their home was close.

She'd laugh at the stupidity of her judgment if weren't so depressing.

To top it off, she had no idea where she was. The snow had covered all the trails that headed north to Mount Paozu. The countryside didn't have signs, and any person that would normally be traveling her way were already safe in the comfort of their homes to wait out the snowstorm that was approaching. The sun had become covered by dark gray clouds, letting her know there was only a short amount of time left.

To top it off even more, her baby had become more active than normal. It was kicking her stomach like it had some sort of grudge against her.

"Look, kiddo. I know this isn't the best option, but we would have already frozen to death if we stayed at the store. The last thing I need is to throw up, so please be a little more considerate. Alright?"

The next kick wasn't a kick at all. It was more of a love tap.

Chi-Chi found herself smiling. She couldn't see her belly underneath the grocery bags but looked down anyway. "You understand me, don't you?"

"AAAAAACHOOOOO!"

"EEEEEK!"

The sudden loud sneeze coming from behind her caused her to drop her groceries and whip around. She was expecting to see a large man that matched the sound of that sneeze, but was greeted by vast white emptiness. The teenager scratched the back of her head, wondering if the mountains really could cause an echo that strong. Wondering why in the world would anyone but an abandoned wife trying to find her way home would be out in this weather...

Chi-Chi shook her head at how fast her heart was beating and bent down to put the food that had fallen out back into their rightful bags. The cold was beginning to make her go crazy. An unborn baby couldn't understand what she was saying, could it? There was no sneeze, was there? One of her bags must have blown away in the wind, yes? And that thing making that large shadow was just her imagination, right?

Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she looked at the man behind her, and then narrowed them. Did Goku really think wearing that grocery bag over his head would disguise himself? That gi of his stood out like a neon pumpkin, especially in contrast to the bright white snow!

And where in the world was this young man's jacket!?

"You lookin' for trouble?"

Chi-Chi arched her thin eyebrows. Goku made finger guns and placed them on his hips like the actor in the Western film they watched after doing the thing for the first time. She was still unsure if he really believed she had no clue who he was. Was this whole ordeal some sort of sick, twisted game?

"I'll ask you again, little lady! You lookin' for trouble?"

Chi-Chi slowly rose to her feet and took one step towards Baghead. At least she'd have a good excuse for kicking his ass if it were a game. "Maybe I am. What's it to ya?"

"I don't like big pink rascals causin' trouble in my neck of the woods."

...Big?

Chi-Chi's eye stopped twitching before Goku could comprehend the words he had just spoken. Her fist connected to his jaw, breaking the paper bag. He stumbled back a few feet and shook snow snuck into his navy boots.

"Dang, Cheech! You're still so strong!"

He was chuckling under the ripped bag while she continued to punch his chest tiny fists of fury against his chest. It wasn't until he removed the bag fully that he could see there were tears forming in the corners of her doe eyes. His laughter quickly ended and was replaced by a frown.

"Hey... What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" She was hysterical. She began kicking snow up so high it had wet his face. "WHAT'S WRONG!? OH, NOTHING! MY HUSBAND HATES ME SO MUCH THAT HE FORGOT ABOUT ME! ALL BECAUSE HE HAD TO STICK HIS SLIT EYED DEMON IN ME!"

"Hate you!? I don't hate you, Chi-Chi! Why would you think that?" Goku caught her by the ankle and reached out to hold onto her back with his other hand so she'd be balanced. "If anything, I thought you hated me! You've been so mean!"

Chi-Chi held in her breath, trying to find the truth within his large eyes. She could see hurt in them that she'd never seen before. "Goku..." She sighed and touched his cheek with her gloved hand. He closed his eyes due to the delight of the warmth against his cold skin. "I love you. I've just been... I don't know... scared, I guess."

"You're scared, too?" His lips were in a pout. He thought that he was alone on this. There wasn't anything in this world he was afraid of, except for losing Chi-Chi as he experienced earlier.

Chi-Chi was turning more red than pink. Her leg was still arched up by her husband's strong hand. She looked down at her stomach and smiled weakly. "Well...yeah. I know it sounds silly, but I'm just afraid I won't be a good mom. I never had a chance to know mine."

It was Goku's turn to touch his wife's face, but he quickly let go when his cold flesh made her flinch. "It was just me and Grandpa Gohan when I was little. I think that maybe if we just treat the baby like your dad treated you and Grandpa treated me, it will be happy. Plus, you cook really good and I can get spots off the kitchen floor. We're good for somethin', right?"

Chi-Chi shook her head in amazement. How had he matured so much since the night of their wedding? He was becoming a man before her very eyes. She was so enchanted by this fact that she hadn't noticed the blizzard had already arrived. "You forgot something."

"What's that?"

"We're strong. Our child will always be protected."

Goku grinned brighter than the snow. He gathered her up in his arms and called for Nimbus. The flew above the blizzard, able to avoid it as they headed home. The entire way there, he held her as close as he possibly could. He made sure one hand rested on her bump to keep it warm. The minute it connected, the baby moved.

Perhaps, trying to touch his father's hand in return.

* * *

"Damnit..."

"What happened?"

"I left the groceries..."

The two were snuggled up on the couch, fire blazing on the side and the T.V. flashing in the front. Another Western was on, but this one didn't hold Goku's attention as much as his wife did.

"Eh, we'll go together tomorrow. Can I throw something together for you?"

Chi-Chi blinked. When had he learned to cook? "Uhm...sure honey. Why not?"

The husband leaped off the warm couch and disappeared into the kitchen. Chi-Chi winced at the sound of everything dropping to the ground as he scrounged around like an orange raccoon. Minutes later he came out with a box of cereal and a gallon of milk. She watched in horror as he poured the milk into the box and handed it to her.

"All the sweetness and no dishes!"

Once he had prepared an entire box for himself, he sat down right beside and began gulping down his creation. Chi-Chi shrugged before deciding to join him. Goku took a second to watch her devour the sugary goodness, milk all over her face and corn flake residue on her lips.

He had never seen her looking so beautiful.


End file.
